moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrone Baast
Very much the stereotypical Paladin, Tyrone Baast's storied history, experiences, and varied training has regardless shaped him into a unique man. Standing at a solid six feet and one inch tall, his build could be described best as muscular. He takes great pride in maximizing the abilities of his body, and is rarely seen without a confident smile and almost arrogant swagger. When he speaks, people have a tendency to listen, even though he very rarely raises his voice or has a hostile tone. Clad in either a mixture of steel plate and chaimail or a well-tailored outfit of runecloth, Tyrone is the perfect exhibit of the Warrior-Priest forced to fit in the role of a nobleman. That doesn't mean, however, that he is not a nobleman, and he does in fact wield considerable power through his House from the town of Greycoast. He takes good care of himself, particularly his hair, and considers keeping a balance between the different aspects of his person quite important. Carrying the weights of many past experiences, his responsibilities as a Noble, and his duties as a Knight, Tyrone has the look of a man who has seen and done too much for his age. Where you might expect at least a degree of enthusiasm and hopefulness, he merely has his calm and collected nature and almost suspicious gaze. Taught never to give yourself up to someone who might be an enemy, Tyrone is almost always friendly, but has been known to shift into highly aggressive moods if he is angered or into periods of complete silence if he is saddened. History The son of a second and third war veteran and Alliance statesman Beytran Baast, Tyrone was raised in a life of mostly privilege. His father gained large amounts of wealth and respect through his service and as a nobleman of the House of Baast, even when his own father still ruled as a patriarch. He managed several estates in Arathi and was the primary source of connection between the House and its Dwarven allies and members. For these reasons, Tyrone never really wanted for anything but attention from his busy father. From a young age Tyrone was sent all across the Eastern Kingdoms for his education, which varied from politics, to language, mathematics, military tactics, history, philosophy, and more. His teachers, particularly his mentor Kekhard Dain, the House's steward, were Tyrone's surrogate parents where his father and mother were not. He was a fast learner and quickly exceeded many of the expectations that were placed on him due to his father's less than spectacular education. When Tyrone was a boy of eleven he began seeing knights of a strange variety entering his life. They called themselves Paladins, and his grandfather was among them. He found himself fascinated not only with the prospect of being a knight, but also the Light itself that they talked so much about. He begged his father to let him learn their ways, but for some reason met strong resistance. At last, Beytran agreed to let his son be taught as a Cleric, and shipped him off to Northshire. There he would remain for most of his teenage life, until he returned upon his eighteenth birthday as an ordained Cleric of Northshire. It was at this point strange things had been happening in the North, and rumors of dark magic were spreading. His family was in the midst of the stirrings of the Third War as House Baast's power put it in positions to help wherever it could, whether using its Paladins or Mages. Tyrone aided his father personally and was introduced to the Argent Dawn upon its founding. It was around this time that his grandfather also introduced him to the Scarlet Crusade. He originally fell in with the Argents since his father was to be one of its first Armsmasters, and served valiantly in the first Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. Following the rise of the Scourge, the Horde, and the Alliance Tyrone broke out on his own as a global servant of House Baast and spread the word of the Light across Azeroth as a missionary, serving in several conflicts as an adventurer and later as a Priest of the Alliance during the campaigns in Outland and Northrend. Following Northrend, however, Tyrone began to sense a change in his family. Darkness had seeped into it from the introduction of a family sword from the olden days that was rumored to have a Demon captive inside. It corrupted his grandfather and led him to his death, and later tried the same on Beytran. The Demon inside used its powerful influence over the minds around it to organize a traitor in the House to surrender valuable information to the Scourge and the new Twilight's Hammer, leading to its almost utter destruction. Tyrone was devestated as his House and his family vanished in front of his eyes, including his father who sacrificed himself to destroy the Demon and save what was left. Alone with his cousin Ralinor and his sister in the Kirin Tor, Tyrone abandoned the peaceful ways of the Priest in favor of the noble ways of the Paladin. As of the campaigns in Pandaria, Tyrone has focused more on rebuilding his House with new allies from its last holding at Greycoast in Arathi, and has pledged himself to the service of the Dominion of Alterac which he hopes will be the key to his family's future. Unfortunately, following issues with the Dominion's direction, Tyrone's mood darkened once again and he withdrew to Greycoast until the crisis with the Iron Horde on Draenor. Inspired to action once again by the death of his Steward and mentor, Kekhard Dain, he left his duties as Lord of Greycoast to his new Steward Bezathor Pendergrast-Baast and left for Stormwind where he has enlisted in the First Regiment of the Army of Stormwind in the hopes of forging a new name for his family alongside his cousin Ralinor Baast and sister Asylilia Baast. Abilities Educated as a nobleman, trained as a knight, enlightened as a clergyman, and given great responsibilities since he was young, Tyrone is a well rounded individual with a large variety of skills and abilities at his disposal. He is a powerful Paladin with the mind of a wise Priest, and can bring to bare the Light to both strike down his enemies and to heal or protect his allies. As a veteran knight he is also a fine combatant, specializing in the use of a warhammer or a sword and shield, and wearing medium plate armor for a solid balance of speed and protection. Alongside the more obvious powers and skills he has, Tyrone is a masterful speaker and a born leader of men. The fact that he has managed his crumbling House since his father died with a great deal of success without any prior experience speaks much for the man's natural appeal. Tyrone's skill in wielding the Light stems from many years of study as well as practice, and he is familiar with many different holy texts and librams from which to pull prayers of both healing and destruction. His specialty since the very beginning of his instruction in the Light is the healing and protection of others, and Tyrone's gentle, compassionate nature lends itself to this. He is selfless in the pursuit of others happiness, to the point that he is willing and able to heal even the worst injuries, even at the cost of his own well-being. When wielding the Light against his enemies, Tyrone has been known to use the Light itself to form into hammers, swords, or spears to be thrown at them, or as pure manifestations of Light to burn out the impure. He can also defend his allies with various protective shields, but is incapable of doing it on himself when others are in need of his aid due to his nature. As a warrior, Tyrone is a master at disabling his opponents without killing them, and specializes in using a warhammer to achieve this purpose. He generally goes for limbs or broad areas of the body to reduce his enemies to a point where they cannot cause further harm. He is at the pinnacle of his physical conditioning and has vast reserves of strength and endurance that he will use to outlast his opponents, and many opponents have remarked that he is, "too damn fast," for a man so large and so armored. He is also a capable hand-to-hand fighter, with friends quite certain he puts the hand in Silver Hand. Last but not least, Tyrone's abilities as a leader are many, and each are effective in the troubled world of Azeroth. Both intelligent and wise, his calm head and selfless nature grants him the ability to converse with both the high and low born of the world, and can often switch between the two at will. His fast wit and sarcastic manner lend to the approval of the common man, while his frequent philosophical debates and tendency to question everything from every side he knows how can puzzle and enthuse those of noble birth. He is very capable of taking command from those who do not deserve it and lead entirely new groups of people through dangers and turmoil, as he is known for during his time during the Siege of Orgrimmar. About the Player An elegant roleplayer from a more civilized age, the Player of Tyrone Baast is a young, energetic, infinitely sarcastic and incredibly good-looking man from somewhere in the United States that isn't North Dakota. He has extensive roleplaying experience going back almost eight years and covering many games including Starcraft I and II, Warcraft III, Lord of the Rings Online, City of Heroes, and Warhammer Online. His favorite game series include, in order of importance: Metal Gear, Warcraft, Warhammer 40k, Elder Scrolls, and Deus Ex. His favorite food is meat, and his favorite movie is some kind of Lord of the Rings, which is also his favorite book. The Player is currently planning to pursue a degree in Biochemistry and has a natural interest in psychology, sociology, anthropology, biology, politics, and philosophy. He is the worst at Math but good at pretty much everything else except the arts, although he is the self-proclaimed "best actor ever." When he isn't on the internet he's gaming, when he's not gaming he's eating, and when he's not eating he's asleep. If he's not asleep, the zombie apocalypse has begun and you should probably be afraid. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Baast Category:Clerics Category:Stormwind Army Category:The First Regiment